Una adolescencia al estilo vikingo
by RochyNeko3000
Summary: Hipo esta enamorado de Astrid y ella esta enamorada de Hipo cuando ellos toman una clase de entrenamiento de dragones su relacion va creciendo cuando ya se enteraron de que estaban enamorados llega alguien que cambiara todo de lugaar... con quien se quedara Hipo? - En fin esta es la historia que subi en otra cuenta pero la modifique leer de nuevo todo :3 RochyNeko-Chan
1. Chapter 1 Introduccion

**Bueno hola primero que todo como dije en mi otra cuenta RochyGamerOtaku3000 que la suspendi dije que iba a terminar de subir una secundaria al estilo vikingo bueno primero le cmbie partes de la historia y el nombre a partir de ahora se llama Una adolescencia al estilo vikingo ya que me di cuenta de que no tenia nada que ver con la sendari xD ok que comienze la historia**

**Una adolescencia al estilo vikingo **

**Cap 1: Primer dia**

Hipo:ahhhhh llego tarde tardisimo! chimuelo porque no me despertaste!?

-chimuelo con cara de ¿me vez como un dragón-despertador?

Hipo ay no ya veo la cara de la directora diciendo ¡Hipo empesamos mal! bueno mejor me visto

-10 minutos despues-...

Hipo: Uff justo a tiempo

-el autobus para-

Hipo: gracias!

Conductor: como todos los años -.-

Patapez: Hipo ven sientate conmigo

Hipo: ¿como va todo?

Patapez: bien y tu

Hipo: bien (mientras Patan o Brutacio no molesten)

Patapez: ¿como esta chimuelo?

Hipo: muy bien ¿y gorgontua?

Patapez: genial

-al fin llegaron a la escuela xD-

Hipo:ho-hola Astrid *abre su casillero*

Astrid: hola :/

Hipo: ok... (ouch eso no salio bien)

Patan: Astrid como va todo linda

Astrid:no me digas linda no soy tu novia

Patan:pero lo seras...

Astrid me voy a clases

Hipo: (que confiado que es)

-en el aula-

Maestra : ok tomare lista

-Termina de tomar lista-

-despues de una larga clase- : )

Maestra:Y bien chicos como les va en la academia de dragones

Todos: bien

-En la academia de Dragones-

Bocón: Hola chicos hoy comienza el año escolar ya saben deben hacer misiones

Patapez: (ni que fueramos los power rangers)

Patán: (comida…. *¬*)

Bocon: y eso implica equipos que nombrare ahora ejemm *cof**cof*

Brutacio y Brutilda, Patán y Patapez,finalmente Astrid e Hipo

**Ok se que esta corto pero le saque partes innecesarias bueno esto concluye el cap 1 modificado y resubido en fin espero que les guste dejen sus Reviews o no tendrán galletitas**

**Hipo: sobornas a los lectores ò.ó **

**RochyNeko: peroooo cuando en mi otra cuenta veía las visitas eran muchas pero ni se molestaban en dejar Reviews :´( hasta en Japon lo leían entiendes JAPON **

**Hipo: (se le subió la fama) *desaparece***

**RochyNeko: ¿Cómo hizo eso? Umm que es esto *apreta un botón y desaparece***


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Amigos?

**ya saben ( ) es lo que piensan * * lo que hancen ¡! cuando gritan ok? -perdonen por las faltas de ortografia-**

**Capitulo 2 ¿Amigos?**

En la academia de dragones estaban todos los entrenadores con sus dragones –Que ovio- preparándose para la actividad del capitulo pasado "La búsqueda del tesoro" y algo mas en fin vamos con nuestros protagonistas

Patan: ¡Dientepúa! compórtate (hay que impresionar a Astrid)

Patapez:vamos gordontua si asi es vuela bien

Astrid: Tormenta mas rapido tenemos que ser las mejores **-creo que tormenta es hembra corríjanme si no es asi-**

Brutacio: vamos para ese lado

Brutilda: no para el otro

Brutacio ok para el otro

Patan: ¡Ja! Hipo llega tarde lolamento Astrid deberas cambiar de pareja

Patapez: va a llegar ò.ó

Astrid: (Espero que llegue no quiero ir con Patán)

Brutilada : Brutilda llamando a Astrid

Hipo: ¡ya llegue!

Todos excepto hipo: Tarde como siempre

Hipo: -.-

Patan: (siempre me frustra el plan rayos)

Bocón: como dije en el capitulo 1 el 1º ejercicio ahora explicare el ejercicio bueno es una sencilla búsqueda del tesoro a cada equipo les daré una lista de materiales diferentes para cada equipo y las tendrán que buscar por todo Berk y las islas que lo rodean tienen 4 dias

Bocón: bueno sus listas equip tomen el descanso y luego cuando diga ya empiezan ok

Patapez:¿hipo puedo tocar a tu dragón?

Hipo ok chimuelo es un amigo si?

*chimuelo se deja acariciar*

Patapez: genial!

Hipo: Amigo listo para la búsqueda

Chimuelo: raaaaaw (si ) **xD**

Astrid: tormenta lista

Bocon listos YA!

Astrid:(que nervios) bueno hipo comenzemos

Hipo:ok dime lo primero de la lista

Astrid: Huevos de Yak

Hipo: enserio huevos de Yak es lo que se te ocurrió

RochyNeko: bueno no soy vikinga

Hipo: -.-

Hipo: pueden estar en el bosque en alguna cueva

Astrid: Vamos

-En el bosque-

Hipo: Chimuelo quédate aquí

Astrid: tormenta enciende estas antorchas

Hipo: bueno entremos

Astrid siempre están al final de las cuevas

Hipo: mira lo encontramos

-Afuera de la cueva-

Chimuelo: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw (traducción hola)

Tormenta: RaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaW (hola como te vaa)

-esto ocaciono avalancha de rocas y Astrid e hipo quedaron encerrados en la cueva-

Chimuelo y Tormenta: Raaaaw-Raaaaaw (Traducción OH-OH )

Hipo:¿escuchaste eso?

Astrid:si corramos a la entrada

Hipo: tomare el huevo de yak

astrid: ok

-cuando llegaron a la entrada-

Hipo: está cerrado

Astrid: hay ya lo sé lo estoy viendo ¬¬

Hipo: esto es culpa de los dragones

Astrid: debió ser cuando charlaban

Hipo:¡Auxilio chimuelo llama a patapez!

Astrid:¡tormenta! sácanos de aqui

Hipo: es inutil seguir golpeando

Astrid:(mi corazon es a mil por hora que nervios)

Hipo: Astrid una pregunta

Astrid: ¿Si?

Hipo: podemos ser amigos no? Ya que somos compañeros de misión

Astrid: como sea (SIIIIIIII –Bailando en su mente-)

Hipo: Genial

Y asi es como nuestros héroes se han hecho amigos :3

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado :3 dejen sus Reviews plis o no tendrán galletitas :3**

**Hipo : subiras el 3 modificado pronto**

**RochyNeko: sisisi **

**Hipo: no lo subirá -.-**

**Rochyneko: Si que lo subiré!**


End file.
